Why me?
by TheAussieSisters
Summary: The Akatsuki find themselves in a new world, aka our world. They now must stay with an Australian girl with a bad sense of humour and her friend. How will they survive? No pairings yet.
1. Chapter 1

This is for my story

Yes, another cliché about Anime characters arriving but what if most of the characters don't even know anime? Note: this was written by my younger sibling because she has more literal skills than me XD Anyway...

Chapter 1

Well before the story starts let me introduce myself to the, if any audience. My name is Michaela and I'm an Australian with very strange hair. No seriously, my hair looks ebony brown with blonde ends but when it is looked at from under a microscope it is auburn red and shiny. I know about anime and I've watched and read many series including abridged series (wink wink). Now anyway, it was 8 AM and I was watching a video by littlekuriboh called "neko porno" while chatting with a friend on Facebook in my room. I smiled. This guy has a very good sense of humour and knows how to please the fangirls. "Is it a bad thing that I'm not attracted to Yaoi?" I wondered aloud. A sound rang as a message appeared in the chat box. _Hey, r u still there? I'm dying here!_ From Annabel 8:05 AM. _Sorry._ I typed back. _Just watching a video and spacing out. LOL, You're so funny Mickster. Anyway, did you see Teah's manga drawing? Yeah I have, and do you know who it is? No! Who? Tell me! It's_-BANG! I turned around and stared at my door. "That sounded like it came from inside the house..." **Wait, this seems like that chain mail thing where there is a clown statue which isn't a statue and if you don't post to something videos something will come and kill you...** _Hello? Are you still there? Not again... No! I'm here, I just heard something. Wait. I'm gonna go and check it out. May the Gods be with you LOL._ I got and walked to the door. I placed my ear against the door and listened.

"Tobi get off me, hm!"

"Sorry Deidara!"

"Ouch! Who the fuck stepped on my head!"

"It's your own fault you have your head there Hidan."

"Shut up Kakazu!"

"Pain (Pein) are you alright?"

"I'm fine Konan."

"Where are we Itachi?"

I muffled a squeak and back away from my door. **Is that the Akatsuki! But what are they doing here? **I hurried back to my computer and typed: _Annabel! Are you there! Yeah, why whats wrong? People have appeared in my house!_ **Ugh, even to me that sounds corny.** I could imagine her laughter. _Michaela, you know you're not allowed to let strangers into your house when your parents have gone to Bali for a month .Stranger danger LOL. Please! I'm not lying, could you bring the others here?_ It seemed like she sensed I was meaning it. _Ok, but please be careful._ I logged off and shut down my computer. I tip toed towards my door and placed my ear against it. I could hear murmuring, but that was it. I opened my door slowly and thanked god it didn't squeak this time. I creeped down the hallway until the voices could be heard quite clearly. "-Okay, so we have no idea where we are but we do know that someone has been or still is here." Pain said. ** How can he be so sure?** "How can you be so sure Pain?" Tobi said, as though he read my thoughts. "Because whoever was here didn't wash up their utensils they ate with." Pain stated matter-of-factly. **Damn it! Why do I have to be a lazy ass that can't clean up after herself! **"Judging by the fact that the oil has not yet solidified this was used today." Itachi said. A chair scraped the wooden floor and footsteps sounded and stopped. I guessed he was standing near the kitchen sink where I left my plates and such. **Damn it! Why did he have to be so frocking smart! **Another chair scraped and footsteps sounded. Whoever it was made a sound as though he was sniffing the air. "Judging by the scent, it's a girl AND she's still here." Kisame drawled. "A girl huh? Fuck yeah!" Hidan yelled. **Oh frock.**

"Calm yourself down Hidan, if she is a kunoichi she's not a very good one."

"On the contrary Kakazu, she's a very smart one. We haven't been able to sense anyone else's chakra since we arrived." Konan replied sharply.

"You are right about that Konan." Pain said silencing Kakazu before he could speak. "Itachi, find this girl and bring her to us."

"Hey! Why can't I go and get her?"

"Because I can guarantee that Itachi won't harm her, Hidan. The same can't be said for you."

"Damn it." I was struck with pangs of fear and excitement. As much as I hate to admit it, part of my brain was going crazy. Now, I'm not a fan girl of Itachi (I prefer Deidara and Sasori) but you can't deny having Itachi collect you would definitely be a fan girly moment. I wish I could say that I felt him approach but at that moment I blacked out. It could have been because I was afraid or because of Itachi's genjutsu. I'm blaming the latter. I'm guessing I was out for 5-10 minutes, because any longer and my friends would've been lying next to me. I didn't wake up smoothly. I woke to the sound of someone yelling in my ear and a foot stomped on my chest with a burst of pain. My vision was blurry. I gasped and clutched at the foot. "Get...Your...Foot...Off...Me...Now!" I choked. (What can I say? Us Aussies are idiots XD)

"Who are you to command me bitch?" Hidan yelled pressing down harder.

"Hidan, get off her. We still need her for information" Pain commanded. Hidan lifted his foot and grinned. "You're lucky girly." I rolled over and made gagging noises. **Nice.** I breathed long and deep. Finally I asked croakily "What do you want?"

"We want to know what your name is and where we are." Pain stated staring at me. "My name is Michaela and we are in Australia," I smiled "but we are not in the Naruto universe." Pain frowned. "Then where are we?" I coughed and replied. "Well, you're in a thing called my world," I sat up and opened my arms wide. "Welcome to it." Tobi laughed. "I like this girl. Can we keep her?" Pain nodded his head. "I don't see why not." I bit my lip. **The girls will be here soon. I just need to waste a bit more time.** "Are any of you hungry? Could I get you something to drink?" At that, most of the Akatsuki smiled and exchanged glances. "What?" **Why am I worried?** Hidan grinned and said "We already raided your fridge." "YOU WHAT!" I yelled. I ran to the fridge and flung it open. **Empty, completely empty...** "You ate everything..." **That was all I had to eat for the rest of this month...** Sasori appeared next to me. "I didn't eat anything, if that makes you feel better." "No, its fine. I'll just go and buy some more." **I didn't know a group this small could eat that much. **"Wearing that, hm?" Deidara appeared and smirked. I looked up at him and grinned. "I live in a place called boganville mate so, this is no big deal, but I'll dress anyway." I gave one glance and racedback to my bedroom. I pressed the start up button on my computer while I also raced around looking for clothes to wear. I spied a T-shirt and jeans lying in a heap. I grabbed the clothes and logged onto facebook. I was sent a message 1 minute ago that read _Hey Mick, it's me. We just need to pick Holly up then we can head over your place. No don't! _I typed back. _Meet me at Woolies. The group ate all my food!_ I logged off. I changed into the clothes and walked into my en suite. I quickly brushed my hair and looked at the reflection in the mirror. I bit my lip. How could I explain that the Akatsuki were in my house? I sighed. No point wondering about it now. I walked back out into the lounge room. "Well, make yourselves at home; I need to go buy groceries if I wanna survive this week." "You cannot go alone." Pain stated. I put my hands on my hips. "Unlike in your world, nobody is likely to kill me. It's safe for me to go outside." "How will you be getting there?" "I'll be walking." "Is it far?" "No." "Fine." I nodded and turned. **Hehe I won an argument against Pain**. I opened the door and walked outside. **Ahh good. Nice and sunny with a bit of wind. Just how I like it.** NowI don't usually scan everywhere I look but I never trusted Pain even in the anime . He would've definitely sent someone after me. I quickened my pace.

When I arrived at Woolies who should I see but my group of friends sitting on benches and whispering. I raised my arm high and waved. "Hey!" I yelled and raced towards them. "What took you so long?" Annabel teased, hugging me. "Michaela, you said people are in your house." Holly said looking fearful. The happy mood faded. **Ok ok, time to have a break. Intermission, if you will. Lets explain the other characters who are important. First up, Keeley. Keeley fits the stereotypical and cliché dumb blonde. She has blonde hair, pink streaks and eyebrows almost invisible. She has no clue about anime besides being shown SebastionxGrell pictures by another mutual friend. Next Annabel. Annabel** **is a busty and curvy Mexican with a fiery temper. She has tanned skin, brown eyes and frizzy brown hair. 3****rd**** is Holly. Holly is very shy around people she doesn't know but around just me she acts very silly and childish. Holly has light auburn hair, blue eyes and freckles. 4****th**** Emily. Emily is a very serious get-to-the-point person. She has short brown hair, brown eyes with specks of green and transparent braces. 5****th**** Antoinette. Antoinette is Lebanese and is a very silly girl. She has brown hair, brown eyes and her skin has a yellowish tinge to it. 6****th**** Teah. Teah is fascinated with the paranormal and always has a dreamy look in her blue eyes. She has wavy brown hair with blonde highlights. She has a very quiet voice until she yells. Last but not least, Kate. Kate is loud, stubborn and rude to people she doesn't like. Her hair is like Teahs except it is not wavy. She has freckles as well. Anyway, back to the story!**

I scratched my head. If this was an anime, I would've sweatdropped, but this isn't an anime. This is real life and I have the Akasuki in my house. "Well yeah I do." "How did they get there?" "I don't know, that's the thing!" "Who are they?" "That's hard to explain." "How?" "They're from a show." "You mean actors?" "No. Characters." "From an anime? Cosplayers?" "Half right. They are from an anime, only they ARE the characters." "Are they from Death Note?" "No, Naruto." "Hold on!" Annabel said halting the conversation. "What do you mean they are from a show?" "I said what I mean. They appeared out of thin air in my house." "Let's go and check to see if they're real. If not, then Michaela is no longer allowed to stay at home by herself." Emily said folding her arms. "Hey!" I protested.

"Let's go!" Antoinette cried. I sighed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, girls and monkeys. Are there any monkeys on the internet? That would be awesome. I wanna thank people who have liked and reviewed my story, as bad as it is. Anyways, let's see what's happened to our awkward protagonist. Also, Little Kuriboh should sing Englishman in New York in** **Bakura's voice.**

Well, we arrived at my house. "How about I go in first, tell them who you are and THEN let you in?" I asked turning to look at them. Before Kate could form the word "NO!" Emily said "That would be best. We don't know these people but apparently you do, as well as the fact we don't know if they're violent or not." **Hehe Hidan, I can stand being called "Bitch" and "Girly" but 3 of these girls won't.** I briskly walked down the driveway, turned, smiled and opened the door. I walked in and squinted. I walked down the hall and turned into the lounge room. They were watching TV, a movie called Pirates of the Caribbean. As I entered the TV turned off and Pain faced me. He had a cats-got-the-cream kind of look and I didn't like it. I folded my arms and harrumphed. "Did you pick up the groceries?" **Oh fudge.** He had a smirk playing on his lips. "Those girls you've brought with you, they can come in now." I unfolded my arms and pointed my finger at him. "You had someone watch me, didn't you?" I asked accusingly. "Not exactly."

"Then how?"

"Itachi used a clone jutsu." **Ah, the smart prick. **I harrumphed again and stomped back to the front door to whoops of laughter. I opened the door and yelled "You can come in now!"

"It's about time!" Kate yelled back.

I walked back to the lounge room as they filed in behind me. All of the Akatsuki turned to stare. My friends mimicked this, only with audible gasps. I could've laughed, if only the tension wasn't bad. I waited...1...2...3...4...minutes until I had enough. "Akatsuki these are my friends. My friends meet the Akatsuki." I pointed at Pain. "This is Pain, leader of the Akatsuki." My friends stared turned to his piercings. He nodded politely. "The girl next to him is Konan." This time my friends nodded. Konan just looked at them. "That man is Kakazu." It went on for a bit until everyone knew everyone else's names. Now it's time for questions. My friends sat down on the floor around a wooden coffee table while I stood up. The Akatsuki already had the couches. "Hey, you don't have a seat. Wanna sit on Tobi's lap?" Tobi said, giggling and patting his thighs. Annabel, Kate, Teah, Antoinette and Emily all chorused "Ohhhh Michaela!" I groaned and replied "Shut it."

I walked over to Tobi and sat on his lap. I was trying not to show I felt awkward by this but my friends already knew. I've never sat on a boy's lap before. **Must not think about Game of Thrones. Must not think about Neko Porno. Must not think about silly Sheridan and her yaoi pictures. **

"So, how did you get here?" Emily asked, breaking the silence. "That is a question we cannot answer. We truthfully have no idea." Itachi responded. "Hey girly, do you know about Jashin?" Hidan asked me leaning forward. "Don't call her girly." Annabel responded sharply. "What did you say, bitch?" Hidan replied turning to face her. "Hidan, back off."

"Shut up Kakazu! I don't need to take orders from this bitch!"

"She's not a bitch. Annabel's not from the group _Canis Lupus Familliaris_." Holly replied meekly. Hidan turned to her. "Stop using your fucking scientific shit! I was just asking a question!"

I grabbed a couch cushion and hurled it at Hidan. It got him straight in the face. **Strike!** He growled and threw it back. It got me in the face. Harder. THAT proceeded to make my friends start laughing so hard I could see tears. The mere impact made me fall off Tobi's lap and into Deidara's. I looked up, squealed and fell onto the floor. "Smooth!" Annabel cried as I rubbed my face. The Akatsuki joined in. **Well, I did look silly, but I was in Deidara's lap! Even if it was a second! **I started laughing too. When all silliness died down Itachi spoke up quietly. "While you were out I heard you calling each other names, though they are not your true names."

Annabel laughed and Holly replied. "They're our pet names or nicknames if you prefer." While all the Akatsuki still looked confused she continued. "They are names that we use to show affection." The Akatsuki all ohed in unison. Tobi giggled and said "What are your pet names?" I mouthed no but Annabel just shrugged. Itachi looked at me. "Well then?" I groaned. This was not going to be enjoyable. "Annabel's nickname is Sombrero because she is Mexican; Holly's nickname is Bookie because she reads many books, Emily's Geek for many reasons, Teah's Alpaca because she steals food, Kate's Llama because she spits, Antoinette's Antnette because it's easier then saying her full name, Keeley's Keelz for same reason and I'm..." I trailed off. **Do I really have to say it? **"Go on." Pain said. "M-my nickname is Kangaroo Girl."

"Why Kangaroo Girl?" Tobi asked.

** Do I really have to say? **"Well...um...when I was younger, my family and I went camping in a place called Kangaroo Island **(I think that's the place)** and I was chasing peacocks when I ran into a Kangaroo. The Kangaroo took one look at me, stuffed me in its pouch and hopped away. The only way I was found was because I was screaming. Not because I was scared but because I loved Kangaroos." I said sheepishly. Emily looked at her watch. "Holy sloshes, its 6:00 PM guys!" I thought she was joking till I looked out the window. **Author, did you do a time skip because you couldn't think of anything else to do? **_Yeah, but no breaking the fourth wall!_** Fine. ** "We'll have to leave now huh?" Keeley asked. "No! You don't have to go! We are in the summer holidays, you can stay can't you?" I pleaded. Emily sighed. "I guess we have no choice."

"Yay!" I cheered. "We can order pizza for dinner!" Holly chorused. "And stay up late!" Someone's stomach grumbled. The Akatsuki turned to Tobi who giggled and said "I guess I am hungry." I folded my arms. "Ok, the girls including you Konan if you wanted to can sleep in my room. You boy's can sleep either here or in my older brothers room." **His room is bigger than mine. It should be able to fit them all.** "B-but I'd rather sleep with you!" Tobi whined. Even though he's not a favourite of mine, it tugged my heart strings. "Sorry Tobi but no," I smiled "Not yet at least."

"Ok then."

"I'll go order pizza!" Kate shouted running out of the room. "I'm coming too!" Keeley yelled trailing after her. **This is going to be a strange night...** __


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I'm back! Thank you Immortal-Puppet-Okatu (Is that it?) for your reviews! I really appreciate it! Now on with the story, because you like it.**

I turned my gaze to Konan. "Would you mind sleeping in my room?" I asked her. "Not at all, Michaela." She replied and did something I thought was impossible. She actually smiled! "Ok! We ordered the pizzas!" Kate yelled appearing in the room. Hidan grinned. "I'd rather eat the fucking dog." His gaze drifted to my glass sliding door when my dog was outside. "If he gets the dog, then I want the fish." Kisame added pointing to the beta fish tank. "No." I folded my arms. "Try to eat my dog, and I'll kill you." **An empty threat.** The Akatsuki laughed. "How exactly do you plan to do that?" Hidan asked grinning.

'I'll suffocate you!"

"How, when I'm stronger than you?"

"I'll do it when you're sleeping."

"I might've already eaten the dog by then."

"Fine then. I'll kick you where it hurts." Hidan and Deidara both laughed and he replied "Ouch. That's a low blow."

"I take chances whenever I can."

"I see that." My friends looked at each other and smiled. "We'll set up the beds!" Antnette yelled. They raced out of the room. **Giving us alone time? Ew, gross. **I shifted my gaze to Pain. His Rinnegan eyes met mine. "What is it?" He asked, looking a bit confused. At that, a knock sounded. At that, the Akatsuki looked to Pain whom kept his eyes to mine. "Are you sure she is safe to answer the door?" He asked, breaking his gaze from mine to look at Itachi. I felt as though a heavy weight had been lifted off my shoulders. **Did he do that? **Itachi nodded and replied"While my clone followed there was no threats. This place is much more peaceful than first thought." Pain returned the nod.

"Ok then. Answer the door." I nodded and grinned and walked to the door...to see Annabel paying and chatting with the pizza man. One look at him and I knew. He was under her spell. "Oi whore!" I yelled. "Stoping chatting I'm hungry!" The pizza boy (he couldn't have been older than us) jumped and began stuttering and looking flustered. I marched over, grabbed the pizza boxes and smiled. The pizza boy (Dylan by his name tag) smiled and quickly left. Annabel was smiling but when she closed the door her smile fell. "Whore?"

"I love you, ~" She smiled. We walked back to a confusing sight. Tobi had started tickling Holly to get her to talk it seems, and Hidan was encouraging him. "No! No! Please! I'll do anything, just stop!" Holly was squealing while Tobi was giggling and saying "Talk more, talk more!" I felt someone's eyes on me. My gaze went around the room and landed on Deidara. My heart fluttered. He looked at me and sighed. "Tobi, get off her hm."

"Why Deidara? I'm having fun!"

"Just do it, hm."

"Fine." Tobi sighed and stopped. The scent of pizza must've filled his mask because he turned to us and cried "Yes! The pizza's here!"

"Fuck yeah!" Hidan yelled. The Akatsuki jumped up, grabbed pizza boxes, sat back down and begun to chow down. Somehow Konan still looked graceful taking a bite out of her slice. Did I tell you how many pizzas's we bought? No? Well I counted and the answer was 32. Everyone had their own pizza box and extra. I sat down on the floor and began to eat. My pizza was cheese, something I love. I finished my bite and asked "Have you set the beds in the boy's room?" With a mouthful of pizza Emily answered "Yes." I turned to Pain and asked "When do you usually sleep?" The rest of the Akatsuki laughed and Pain replied "We'll go to sleep when it easy for you."

"Huh?"

"What I'm saying is that we shall sleep when you do."

"Good, because I'm gonna go soon." Keelz replied yawning. I smiled and said "Tomorrow we'll try to figure out why you're here ok?"

"Ok." He smiled. I began to notice that he wasn't bad looking. In fact, basically all the Akatsuki aren't bad on the eyes. Keelz yawned again. "Ok," I said getting up. "It's time to take showers. Where you live there are baths, but here we have things called showers. They're not that different." I pointed down the hall. "You see that room at the end of the hallway? That's where you'll be sleeping,"

"Where are you girls sleeping?" Kisame asked a smile on his lips. He glanced at Hidan. "My room is on the right of my brothers," He nodded. I raced over to Keelz, grabbed her, and yelled "Come on girls!" as I raced down the hall. The others giggled and raced after me. I opened the door to my room and dropped her. She squealed and laughed. I opened the door to my bathroom. "Who wants to go first?" I said as I heard the turn of knobs coming from another room. "You guys can use my pjs," Konan smiled "Even me?" I hmmed. I walked back out to the hall. I could hear shouts from my brother's room. I walked to my older sister's room. Typical teenagery stuff covered her blue painted walls. I opened her closet door, grabbed some pyjamas and walked back. "Should these fit you?" I asked, giving her the pyjamas. She held them out and looked at them. They were a pink singlet top and grey tracksuit pants. I grinned sheepishly as she raised an eyebrow. "I can get you something different if you wa-"

"No these are fine," She looked at me. "Should I go last? It'd use up less water," I nodded. "Ok." _Time skip!_ Everyone has had their showers (except for Konan) and was chatting amorously. The water pipe creaking stopped and Konan stepped out into my room. I let out an audible gasp which was mimicked by everyone else. Konan had her hair out which reached past her shoulders. She had her origami flower still in her hair but it was placed at the front. Her hair was still a bit wet but, wow, she's gorgeous. **Her breast size looks like it might be large B or a small C size-Wait! Why am I thinking about her breasts? I'm not gay! Gahhh! **"You look beautiful~" Keelz cooed. Konan smiled. "Thank you," She walked into the middle. "Where should I sleep?" She asked looking around. "Oh!" I gasped jumping off the bed. "I have a rule in my house. New guests sleep in my bed," I bowed. "The honour is yours, milady." Konan smiled. She did something I thought impossible. She flopped down onto a sleeping bag and crossed her legs. "Thank you, but I would prefer to sleep on something I am used to." I smiled. "Ok then." I crawled back into my bed. "Well, I'm tired, so g'night." "Night." My friends chorused. I smiled and began falling into blackness.

_Morning~_

I woke to being picked up roughly and cradled like a baby. "Good morning Bitch! It's time for a sacrifice!" **Oh god no...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I can't believe so many people have liked this. Harmony-chan sorry for moving this a bit fast, it's just I've never been good at making characters hate each other. Though, how do you know it's not a facade? Ok Immortal-Puppet-Otaku!**

"Let me go!" I grumbled hitting bare skin of I what think was Hidan's chest. He dropped me onto my lovely carpet floor.** So soft!** I rolled over and smiled "I can sleep~"

"No you're not, even if I have to drag you across this floor!" **What? **My eyes flew open. "Ok! Ok! You can carry me! I don't want carpet burn!" Hidan grinned. "Good then." He picked me up in one fluid motion, as though I was a feather. **I forgot how strong he is. **'Now, Mickey your friends have been telling us the most wonderful stories about you," He cackled. **Oh no, my friends are such tattle tales. What could they have told them? I don't even wanna think about it.** I rubbed my temple as he carried me out to the kitchen/dining/lounge room. He grinned again as he dropped me onto the wooden floor. **My arse! Jerk! **I sat myself up and glared at all of my friends but Holly and Emily. Annabel looked away and whistled, Antnette grinned sheepishly, Kate was giving me sly glances, Teah had her head down and Keeley kept shifting her gaze. **I'm so gonna get you guys back you'll feel it when- **It was then I noticed the Akatsuki were still wearing summer pyjamas and there was a scent of pancakes in the air. "Did you guys," I sniffed "Have breakfast?"

Holly nodded. "We went and bought some groceries for you. That's ok right?" Tobi giggled. "They went in their pyjamas!" I smiled. My eyes looked around the room. **Ok, Pain's here and he's wearing charcoal black singlet top and black shorts. Cool. Itachi's here and he's wearing navy blue singlet top and navy blue shorts. Hidan's wearing only royal blue tracksuit pants. Kisame's wearing navy t-shirt and grey shorts. Sasori's wearing a red singlet and grey shorts. So sexy! Tobi, with his mask still on is wearing blue t-shirt and green shorts. Where are Zetsu and Deidara? They should be here.**

An arm went around my shoulders and lifted me up. "Michaela my lady, your friends have told us that you like me the best,hm." Deidara said smiling. **M-m-my lady! **"They said she liked me too, Deidara." Sasori said scornfully. My heartbeat quickened. **Being so close, I can smell him.** My body began to react on its own. It pushed me out of grasp and Deidara looked surprised. I imagine he doesn't get denied often. I smiled sweetly, to hide the fact I was almost giddy with happiness. "Who told you this?" Deidara smiled again and jerked his thumb to Annabel. "She did, hm." I smiled again. "Whore, you are so dead!" I yelled as I ran towards her. "Oh, Shit!" She cried and bolted. Word of advice: Big breasts make it harder to run. She raced out of the front door, with me straight on her heels. I caught up to her on my street and grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled. She stopped partially because of me and partially because she needed to catch her breath. "You told them?" I panted. "I'm sorry, they asked us! We couldn't lie, they'd have known!" She panted back. There was a moment of silence, as we caught our breath. Itachi appeared next to us. "We are sorry if we've angered you."

I smiled. "No, its fine, really." I turned to Annabel. "I love you! ~" I cried hugging her. "I love you too! ~" Itachi seemed puzzled by this but he didn't say anything. He walked back to the house, with us trailing behind him. When we walked back into the house, arms around each other's shoulders, grinning like idiots, Pain approached us with a calm look. "We have discussed this with your friends, and have decided that we should learn about your village and your ways. In return, we shall teach all of you how to be a ninja," My arm fell from Annabel's shoulders. **Teach us how to be ninjas! Seriously? That's so cool! **My mouth fell opened. Annabel stared at him. Pain began to look confused and uncomfortable. I couldn't blame him. "Is this ok with you, Michaela?" He asked. "That's an amazing idea! Who came up with it?" I responded grinning. "Your friend Holly," I nodded. Holly has always been able to think smart thoughts, though many of her thoughts are even crazier than my own. "Well, if you're gonna learn the ways we live, you'll have to stop wearing your Akatsuki cloaks. People will think you are strange, or are cosplayers."

"Cosplayers?"

"Oh, don't worry about that."

**Real ninjas! That's so cool! **Little did we know about the dangers ahead...


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, I didn't really think so many people would add this to favourites. The reason I took so long to post this is because our school became hectic as I had to perform in the end of year concert and then we had Christmas and my birthday followed soon after. My birthday is 20****th**** of January incase you wanted to , if anyone feels the characters are becoming mary sue like or OOC let me know, because I hate when I begin reading a fanfic and the characters act all lovey dovey with people they don't know. I'm not a hypocrite though, Deidara's flirt was more just to manipulate Mickey and he'll probably do it again. Hehe anyway along with the story!**

This was like a dream. We were going to learn how to become ninjas. Us not amazingly athletic Drusilla or perfect Claire, us a couple of normal shmos. I was filled with glee. Tobi immediately jumped up and exclaimed. "But first we want to learn more about your world!"

"It's basically the same as your world."

"We still would like to learn the differences." Pain replied. "Ok," I sighed. "You should go choose some clothes from my brother's room."

"Tell me; are there such things as bounties here?" Kakazu asked, with a certain glint in his eye. **Oh brother. ** Before I could reply Emily had opened her mouth and replied with "Yes, as in any country." Kakazu laughed and said "I'll enjoy our stay here."

"Ugh, why the fuck did you tell him that?" Hidan moaned. "Hush Hidan, it is time for us to choose our village clothes." Pain commanded as he headed down the hall. The others followed suit except for Konan. Konan looked at me. "And what clothes should I wear?" I grinned sheepishly. "You should go with Annabel, she's better at that sorta thing than I am." Annabel grinned and began to walk down the hall. Konan followed.

I turned to the others. "Were should we take them?" Keelz shrugged. "I don't know, where should we take a bunch of homicidal ninjas?'

"We would have to take them to a place they would enjoy." Emily said as she began to walk around and pinch the bridge of her nose. "Or a place that is familiar." Holly added. "Yes but, where?" I asked biting my bottom lip. "They are Japanese by origin right? So shouldn't we take them to a Japanese spa or something?" Antoinette brainstormed. ** Oh I'm such an idiot. It was right in front of me! **I grab Antoinette in a massive hug. "You are a genius! How could I have not seen that?" As I facepalm a voice rings out behind me.

"Is this alright? I hate keeping people waiting." I turn and see one of the sexiest things in my life. Sasori, dressed in a black jacket, blue t-shirt and denim jeans. It was stunning. As I tried to utter a comprehensible sentence, Holly replied. "It's fine." I turned and glared evilly.** Would she try to steal him?** While I was glaring at Holly a pressure began on my head. I turned to see Sasori smiling (**or was it smirking?) **at me. I squealed and leapt backwards. I could feel the heat almost radiating off my face. Suddenly two pairs of hands grab me. "Ok, sister. Time for you to cool off." Kate said as she and Keeley dragged me away. "B-b-but I-"

"Hush!"

"Um, guys, how do you feel about all this?"

"Huh?" Both Kate and Keeley looked confused. "I mean, aren't you guys scared? Even a little?" I asked. Sure, having the Akatsuki in my house was a dream come true, but the fact is, if they got even a little bit annoyed they could kill us in a second. "No. Why should we?" They replied with confusion masking their faces. I almost fainted. "You still have no idea who they are?" I screeched. "No." Keeley replied. Right as I was about to smack them on the head, a hand grabbed my arm. Not roughly but firmly. "There is no need to hit them, Michaela." Pain said. I turned and smiled sheepishly. (**Well as much as you can turn without your arm being detached from your body. Oh, and if you want to know what Pain was wearing; a grey shiny-ish button up top, with top button open revealing his throat and grey jeans. He looked good!) **"

"The others should be ready soon." Pain said letting go of my arm. "That reminds me!" I shout. "We need to get changed too!" Keeley looked at herself and gasped while Kate shrugged. "Fine if we must.I smiled at Pain. "We'll be one second." I said as we walked back through the kitchen dining area. As we passed my sister's room we heard this. "-But are you sure this will fit me?"

"Of course it will! It'll show off your bellybutton!" As we came to my room we heard shouts from my brother's room. "**-** I told you before Kakazu, I'm wearing that! "

"Please Tobi, you should take that mask off if you want attention."

"B-b-ut Deidara, it'll look better on me than you!"

"Shut up Tobi!"

I sighed and opened the door to my room to see Emily dancing around wearing my clothes and singing while Holly was whining (I think) at her. "C'mon Emily you shouldn't do that. You have to ask first-"Holly stopped when she saw me and the others. "I'm sorry, I tried to tell her no but she wouldn't listen." But my attention was drawn elsewhere. Emily looked...how should I put it? She looked good. She was wearing a circle patterned dress with a black belt around the waist. The dress was black but the circles were pink, white, purple, aqua and blue. Emily stopped dancing and dramatically flipped her hair. "So how do I look?" She asked in a posh voice. I laughed. "You look good." I walked into the room and sat down on my desk chair. "You have full permission to wear the clothes you want." I waved my hand. "Now go!" Keeley closed the door while the others, excluding Annabel and Emily began rummaging through my clothes. "Aren't you changing?" I asked Emily. She spun and replied "No, I like this."

_Minutes later _

Holly had chosen to wear a pink tank top with a grey v-shaped top over it and denim jeans and she had a pink, white and black diagonally striped scarf. Kate had chosen to wear a blue and white dress with patterns of pink, aqua and purple on it. Keeley was wearing a floral tank top which had colours of orange, pink, yellow, green and blue with denim jeans. I was wearing a grey singlet top with a green and orange plaid jacket over it accompanied by denim jeans. I like it quite well. We walked out of my room and entered the lounge room. Konan was wearing a white boob tube see through dress with denim shorts underneath. You could see her bellybutton piercing.

Deidara was wearing a white t-shirt with a black jacket and denim jeans. Tobi was wearing a white t-shirt with an orange button up top over it with had the top and bottom button not done and denim jeans. Hidan was wearing a black and white stripy top with a see through white jacket and denim jeans. Kakazu was wearing a black tank top, black jeans and a scarf covering his mouth. Itachi was wearing a pink and black striped t-shirt with a pink unbuttoned top over it and a black jacket undone over that (denim jeans). Kisame was wearing blue plaid top with denim jeans.

Now's the time we've been waiting for...

**Hey, review or pm me where in Australia you'd like them to go! And if you want any pairings happening (No yaoi, sorry) let me know too.**


End file.
